


blankets

by yawniverse



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, He's so cute, I love him, Lazy Mornings, Love, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Pillow Talk, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Zen | Hyun Ryu's Route, soft, soft zen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawniverse/pseuds/yawniverse
Summary: just a small fluff of you waking up with zen in your arms :) really soft, he has all my uwus :'(→ one shot





	1. Chapter 1

**_blankets_ **

My eyelids flutter open, and my eyes adjust to the warm sunlight filling into the room through the curtains. I look down to see that I’m lying down with Zen huddled up against my chest, sleeping peacefully. 

His soft breath calms me, and I play with the strands of his silver locks, my other hand going down to rub his back slowly. 

He hums in approval, his chest rising up and down in a slow rhythm. His arms are wrapped around my waist, holding me close as he nuzzles more into my chest. 

His skin glistens against the soft rays of sunlight, and it makes me smile at how beautiful he is. 

His eyes slowly open, and he turns his head to look at me. He smiles a soft smile at me, holding me closer to him. 

I press my hands to both sides of his face before pulling him into a gentle kiss. When we part, he chuckles before moving up to lay his head in my neck.

“How do you make me fall more in love with you every day?”

He says, and it makes me feel all soft inside for him. I tuck a few strands of his hair away from his face, and kiss his forehead causing him to look at me, his eyes full of adoration and love.

“You have to stop stealing my lines, Hyun.”

He gets up from my neck, slightly raising himself above me with his arms. He smiles as his eyes flicker to my lips every now and then as he speaks. 

“What do you suggest I say, then?”

“Hm,” My hands move from his back to around his neck, slowly moving upwards towards his scalp; I knew this action always made him shiver. 

I feel his hands moving to my back, pulling me against him slowly, causing my skin to have goosebumps in his trail, and I’m sure he’s aware of the effect his touch has on me. I lean closer until our lips are breaths away. 

“How about moaning my name?”

My half-lidded eyes meet with his, challenging. They harden, as he pulls me the last few millimeters closer before kissing me deeply. His hands start riding up my shirt until my mid-waist. When he parts, he licks his lips before saying in a low, husky voice,

“You read my mind.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zen's pov ;)

I feel her small hands moving against my back and playing with my hair, causing me to move into more of her warmth. 

As the soft rays of sunshine fall on my cheeks, I slowly open my eyes to wake up to the heavenly sight of her beautiful smile, her hair splayed out on the pillow like a halo around her head.

I hold her close to me, smiling at her angelic expression. 

She brings both of her hands to cup the sides of my face before pulling me close to land a gentle kiss on my lips, catching me by surprise, but I kiss her back lovingly. 

When she parts from me, I chuckle at how adorable she is, before lying back down in her neck, taking in her sweet scent. What did I do to deserve her?

“How do you make me fall more in love with you every day?” 

She smiles even wider, tucking away some of my hair before pecking my forehead. This action makes me look back into her eyes again with so much love.

“You have to stop stealing my lines, Hyun.”

Oh?

I use my arms to raise myself above her, meeting her eye level, before speaking to her, my eyes flickering to her beckoning lips every now and then.

“What do you suggest I say, then?”

She whispers, “Hm,” and I feel her hands remove themselves from my back, moving to my neck instead. Her fingers start moving upwards to my scalp, threading through my hair and causing me to shiver with pleasure.

In turn, I move my hands up from her waist to her back, pulling her against my chest. I move them under her shirt, and I can feel her goosebumps. This makes me smirk at how only I could get this reaction out of her just from my gentle touches. She leans in closer to me, teasing me by stopping just before our lips make contact.

“How about moaning my name?” 

She challenges me, looking at me with an expression that makes me want to ravish her. I see her pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth, and I groan softly before pulling her the small distance she is away from me, kissing her roughly.

I play with her tongue, making her shiver as she starts tugging at my hair. I ride up her shirt until her mid-waist, enjoying the feeling of her bare skin against me. 

I lick my lips, and I see her dazed pupils follow the movements of my tongue. I finally part my lips as my hands wander further up her body,

“You read my mind.”


End file.
